Hidden In Plain English
by paynegirl98
Summary: This is the beginning , a whole new twist on Aria and Ezra.This is the time their relationship started ,the time before it all .The story before A , Spencer and Emily. This is the time with Hannah,Aria and Ezra.The love the laughter and the friendship .This is Aria and Ezra's story before it all began...
1. Aria

Hidden in Plain English.

The corridor was cramped, wrapped in a blanket of people. Well when I say people I mean 'students'. Students who were rushing and pushing their way past each other almost like traffic jam. At this time it was everyone for themselves, taking hard routes often displaying no respect for others just focusing on getting through and mostly in an obnoxious manor. Sometimes you'd be so tightly arranged, bodys would compress together like solid particles, jam-packed and when this happens you end up next to a distinctive body odour or clone like smell. Well this is what is was like for me anyway, as going to Rosewood high you'd have to be familiar with this sort of thing but this happens in every high school right? Well not every high school...

I Heard Hemsworth High school have an exemplary status. Mostly because they have high discipline and the predominant fact that they are a church school, which isn't a bad thing but it is known to improve the schools appearance. Hence being 'exemplary'. .Underneath all of this though i bet Hemsworth High is just like any other school, it has the Geeks,the musicians,the sports nuts,it has them all their no way of covering that up...

When i finally pushed my way through,the heap of people i noticed my best friend Hannah. Hannah was a 5,6 blonde with blue eyes and slim figure .She was also smart and plays the guitar ,that was Hannah blonde,blue and musically talented. Hannah had blonde hair where i had long chocolate brown hair all the way down to my mid-back with ocean blue eyes and fair skin full name was Aria Montgomery and I am 5,7 and am a A*/B student who can speak Fluent French and is a keen Geographer but i also like sports,the sciences and English literature. Yea,i know what your think'in , i'm such as geek.

As she came running to me she shouted my name so i would spot her through the crowd of bodies.

"Aria! Aria! c'mon we gotta get to English!.The bells gunna go in like 15 seconds , hurry!". Hannah grasped my hand and tugged me from my spot , we then both raced up the corridor tearing up pockets of people stood in groups .All looked at me and Hannah like we'd had a dose of crazy juice and i think they were right.

We salvaged enough time to stop off at the lockers and grab my books .I took my English Language and literature and the story of Romeo and juliet and before long i closed my locker door and swiped my key through the hole and turned it within a split second ,before turning and heading ,this time at a regular pace to my English room,as by this time we about a 5 seconds away .

Hannah started to ask me questions about my weekend .Commenting on how hers sucked from doing tonnes of homework tasks .

"So Aria, please tell me your weekend was better than mine "

"It was alright, i went to the gym did a good two hours and then after about an hour of karate practice"I said with a puff.

As we turned the corner , i saw something amazing tingles flew down my spine and my eyes diverted their contact from Hannah. My mind devoted itself to one person and my body froze as i saw the new teacher . The knew teacher who was to change my whole life.


	2. Ezra

Trying to recover from the beautiful sight I had just witnessed my body quickly unfroze and I regained my speech and then followed my words. Clearly seeing my reaction to the new teacher Hannah took no time in teasing me about it.

"You like what you see, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up". I replied with a slight blush on my cheeks .We then lined up waiting to enter the Classroom. As Hannah was talking to me, rambling on about how she got grounded and how complicated her homework was, I stood there thinking, thinking about him. How he was attractive, his tall height and gorgeous masculine figure. I smiled to myself, thinking how this was my teacher and that I'd have the pleasure of being in his classroom. We all then started to walk in the room and as we did we greeted him at the door. I was next in and as I brushed past him I could smell his warm odour slightly masked with a clone smell.

"Good morning "He said with a cheerful smile. In awe of his ripe smile and stunning facial features I quickly replied with a swift but happy "Good morning, sir". I took my seat and face-palmed myself in embarrassment. Thinking to myself how not calm I was and how I made a hasty retreat after saying a simple 'good morning'. Reaching down into my bag I grabbed English lit and Romeo and Juliet books before lifting them up onto my desk .I then averted my eyes to the front of the room where they met My Teachers, locking in each other's gaze for a few seconds he was the first to break it as he turned his head, pretending to sort his books. He then took some chalk and wrote in big letters Mr Fitz. I melted in my seat, as he's not only got an attractive body but an attractive name.

As he turned around I had time to study his features Mr Fitz has mocca brown hair which was short with few waves and a obvious quiff like style at the top which was only just visible. He also had blue eyes and a fair complexion as well as a cute smile and a visible dam's apple. He was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt with the ends of the arms turned up, he also wore a grey waistcoat and grey bottoms with black Fitz was also in his mid twenties and looked amazing also with me sitting on the third row right in sight of his desk, gave me the opportunity to gaze at him whenever I wanted to. This was pure bliss.


	3. Glimpse

After turning to the class he introduced himself. "Hello class, as you can see on the board, I am Mr Fitz your new English Morgan had to leave due to health reasons, so I will be taking over for the rest of the year."

While he spoke, I watched intently, struck by the masculine figure that was dominating my attention. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him, and every once in a while would steal a few of his gazes. Then, after being about 30 minutes into the lesson, I looked up again to see if I could catch another amazing glimpse of his perfectly formed face, when I realised I'd caught him looking at me and for a few seconds my eyes widened but as I went back to my work I had thought about what happened and smiled to myself almost like a child would when they saw sweets.

When the lesson ended the bell rang furiously. Walking out the room, I decided to take the long route, which resulted in me passing his desk. As i did , I the corner of my eye, he looked up quickly examining me as I walked past but before I knew it I turned around

"Are we going to do an assessment of Romeo and Juliet soon, it's just Mr Morgan said as we've nearly finished the book, we should be?" I asked with slightly nervous and quieter tone. I felt my face go red as this was the first real communication i ever had with him well, apart from a yes sir on the register.

He replied with a slightly nervous tone to which told me i had took him by surprise with my question. "Oh, urm, I'm not sure, I'll look into it for you, but don't worry it will be in the next few weeks."With that i hurried out and once out the door I inhaled and exhaled deeply in relief.

**Mr Fitz's POV**

As she exited the room I took a deep breath. Relief from the small confrontation we had just had. Thinking about it I didn't know what it was but There was something about Aria Montgomery , maybe it's just that she's a good student or maybe because she's smart or maybe it's something else but everything about her makes me take a breath.

I sat at my desk for a good 10 minutes recalling today's events. Johnny maverick's terrible attitude in class, Alexandra Olav's drink spilling all over the desk and then something else then popped up in my mind. Aria's face sitting at her desk writing, her hair sliding in front of her face and her slender body shifting , her perfect blue eyes lifting up toward me and towards mine studying me but wait stop, why was I thinking this. Why was I thinking about Aria?

**Hannah's POV**

As Aria and I got in the car i noticed how she was being quite reserved about her day. I decided to come right out with it.

"So what's got you all quiet, Aria?"I said curiously.

"Oh, nothing just a long day at school" she replied still not fully aware of the question asked.

"Did you like the new English teacher?"At that she sprung up and her faced turned a dark pink colour but before she could get a word in I had already commented.

"I knew it you like Mr Fitz"

She replied with a slight smile on her

"What i do not, well a little "I looked at her again "Fine I do".

"Aria, not like I already knew, you spent three quarters of the lesson drooling eyes as wide as rugby balls, I 'm not surprised if he's caught on". I said with a grin on my face and a slight laugh in my voice.

"Was I really that obvious?"She said hesitantly questioning me. I replied "No not really, but remember be more careful when your checking him out."

With that she playfully punched me and we both started laughing.


	4. First

8:00am

Aria's POV

"Aria you ok?"Mr Fitz asked me as he leant down to the left of my desk. He had noticed my book drop onto the floor and picked it up; as he did he took time in examining my legs, looking up and down as he got up. Seeing the pleased look on his face I smiled.

"Thanks Mr Fitz "I winked at him before he leant down a second time. This time we gazed into each other's eyes not breaking until his lips suddenly smashed onto mine. Caressing every inch of my mouth. His hands cupped my face while I leaned on to him. He looked so cute his masculine features shone as he towered above me and his skin felt so fresh it was amazing when...

Alarm goes off

"Aria, Aria! Get ready its 8am"My mum shouted as she was walking downstairs.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up". I got up remembering last nights dream. Dreaming about Mr Fitz. I wondered why I had thought about him, this was Mr Fitz, the new English teacher and again I emphasise 'a teacher' .But somehow it felt right even when it was wrong.

Stepping out the door of my house I saw Hannah pull up in her brand new Audi it was amazing .The car was a velvet colour which shone perfectly in the light whenever your eyes laid upon it it felt like giving candy to a baby. All I wanted to do was drive in it.

"C'mon Aria, Hurry up oh, and I've brought the Audi today! Especially for you "she said as a small smile crept onto her face. As we both got into the car I slouched down in the passenger seat and threw my bag into the back seats. Hanna then started the engine and off we were, being in this car you could pick up the speed. It was brilliant.

"So Aria, English today with Mr Fitz! Bet your looking forward to it!"She said before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah keep driving". I said sarcastically but the truth was i was really looking forward to it as knowing Mr Fitz was their made me feel like i wanted to be their even if it was a Romeo and Juliet Controlled assessment. Today was going to be great.

I walked in; convinced I was going to embarrass myself. I hurried in hoping to myself that he wouldn't see me but he did. Sitting down cautiously on my chair I dished out my books onto the desk. I looked back weary of him seeing me and he did I breathed in and out just in time before he came up to me.

"Hi Aria, um I looked into the controlled assessment and it's going to take place tomorrow and the day after, by the way your test papers are marked and your results will be given". Mr Fitz said with a slightly nervous look on his face, he then coughed looking as if he was agitated he then started t fumble with his tie.

"Um thanks" I replied. He was just about to walk away when i said something else.

"How do you like it here "He turned around caught off guard by what I had said. It's good, yeah I like it. It's defiantly different. In a good way though "He said before we both started to laugh.

"Thanks for asking Aria"

"You're Welcome". We were left then looking at each other before he got up saying bye and walked to another student, which broke the awkward feeling that was defiantly was starting to develop. Turning around I smiled to myself.

Maybe English wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
